


Akihiko's Revenge

by NickiPhoenix



Series: Date Night [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bitchslapping, Blindfolds, Choking, Dildos, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Leather, M/M, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Akihiko has endured enough torture from Haruki, so its payback time. He has an awful lot of stuff in store for Haruki, hopefully he can take it.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Date Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937497
Kudos: 35





	Akihiko's Revenge

After locking up the café, Haruki made his way out to his car parked in the alleyway; he didn’t usually park there, but tonight was a special occasion and the anticipation made him walk briskly. He hadn’t been able to concentrate for most of his shift at work because all he could think about was his plans for the night. Just thinking about it made his heart race and made him blush to his ears; thankfully it was cold out and he could hide evidence of his excitement behind his oversized coat and scarf.

When Haruki stopped by his car to pull out his car keys, Akihiko snuck up behind him and forced a gag into his mouth, handcuffed and blindfolded him, and stuffed him into the backseat. After closing the backseat door, he looked around to make sure no one saw; he had a toboggan and a face mask on so no one could recognize him, just in case. Reassured no one saw, he then picked up the keys from where Haruki dropped them, climbed into the driver's seat, and began to head to his apartment. 

Seeing Haruki squirm from the rearview mirror and hearing him trying to talk through the gag was already getting Aki excited, and his gloved hands tightened on the steering wheel, as though this would make them get to his apartment faster. Aki expertly weaved through traffic until he got to his apartment, and drove down to a secluded area, double checked to make sure no one was around, got out and flung the bound Haruki over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs and through his front door.

Aki laid Haruki down on his side onto his futon, trying to be gentle but not too gentle, and removed the gag, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, “you little slut, I bet you like this, don’t you?” The taste of leather suddenly filled Haruki’s mouth as Aki removed his scarf, revealing his slender neck and squeezed it, cutting off the blood circulation to his brain. Haruki gasped and squirmed as drool seeped out of the corner of his mouth where Aki’s thumb was. Aki flipped Haruki over onto his stomach, releasing his neck from his grip, and removed the handcuffs so he could take Haruki’s coat and shirt off, then returned the handcuffs, binding his hands behind his back again.

“ Wh -who are you? What do you want from me?” Haruki said through trembling lips.

Aki leaned down and whispered into Haruki’s ear through his mask, “you don’t need to know who I am, and as for what I want...” and grabbed a fistful of his ass

“Get your hands off of me, you pervert!”

Aki then reached around to unbutton Haruki’s pants, pulled them down to his knees and began to caress his bare ass, “you know you like being touched by strange men, and you call me the pervert.”

“Hng, that’s not t-true.” Haruki mustered out as his sensitive body reacted to the feel of the cold glove.

Akihiko slapped his ass firmly, leaving behind a solid red handprint, and watched as his ass jiggled. Haruki shivered from the sudden sensation and let out a soft yelp, “you say that’s not true, but you weren't wearing any underwear, a whore like you was begging for this.”

“Ah! S-stop!”

Akihiko wedged a finger inside of Haruki’s ass, thrusting it in and out, “your ass is so tight, I'm sure all the men love fucking it.”

The squelching sound the glove was making with each time it entered his ass coupled with the very unique leathery sensation turned Haruki on even more and he began twitching and angled his ass up for better penetration.

“Look at you, you’re loving my finger in your ass so much that you’re bringing it closer to me, you fucking whore. You want more, don’t you?” Akihiko said and then pulled his finger out and flipped Haruki onto his back. 

Aki squeezed Haru’s neck again with one hand and with the other he wiped up the precum that was dripping down onto his stomach and shoved it into his mouth. The earthy taste of leather mixed with the salty taste of his own cum swirled within Haruki’s mouth again, and his nostrils were filled with the strange fishy smell of his cum and the faint aroma of animal hide from the gloves. All of the sounds, smells, and the taste of his cum while being choked, blindfolded and tied up was so thrilling that it made his boner get larger.

“You’re such a little slut, your dick got bigger from the taste of your own cum. Do you like your own taste that much? Here,  taste your ass then.” Aki shoved the finger he had in Haruki’s ass in his mouth, making him suck on it. Akihiko rolled his fingers around inside Haruki’s mouth, playing with his tongue and savored the sight, then removed both of his hands without warning, letting Haruki gasp for some air. 

Everything was quiet for a moment, and Haruki thought Aki had left him. “H-hey...” Haruki started then suddenly heard some rustling and then a clicking sound. Just a moment afterwards, Aki suddenly gripped the hem of Haruki’s pants that were still around his knees and forced his legs back, giving him a full view his ass. The sudden forcefulness startled Haruki and he cried out from the shock and he began to tremble slightly; not being able to see what was happening was scaring him but he was enjoying every second of it.

Something cold, wet and hard suddenly pressed against Haruki’s ass and he inhaled sharply and shivered from the unexpectedly cold object. Aki slowly pushed it in and then began to work it in and out and Haruki started moaning loudly. “You like your ass getting fucked like this, don’t you? You should see the way you look, you’re like a dog in heat. You like having stuff shoved in your ass like the bitch in heat you are.” Aki released him for a moment then flipped Haruki back onto his stomach, lifting his ass and forcing him onto his knees then shoved the toy back in and thrusted it wildly.

Haruki’s mind went blank from the pure ecstasy and was screaming at the top of his lungs, ready to cum. Aki slapped his ass with his free hand, and the sting from the glove sent another shock wave of pleasure and he came all over the futon, but Aki kept pounding his ass with the toy, no sign of slowing down. “What a little whore, you came all over my bed, I’m  gonna need you to clean that up. With your mouth.” Then Aki pushed the dildo all the way in to the base, grabbed a fistful of Haruki’s hair, yanked him up and then pushed his face into his cum, “go on, lick it up, you bitch.”

Haruki slowly stuck his tongue out and began to lap it up and Aki grabbed the dildo again and started thrusting it again. Still sensitive from  cumming , the dildo in his ass was a mix of pain and pleasure and he twitched from each thrust. “Damn, you’re good with your tongue, I wonder what it would feel like on my dick?” Haruki heard him unzip his pants, “no, wait!” then Akihiko shoved his dick in Haruki’s mouth while he was talking. Aki worked his hands and his hips at the same time, thrusting his dick and dildo in the same motion and forcing both as deep as he could get them.

After a few moments, Aki was ready to cum, so he pushed the dildo in all the way again, leaving it there, then gripped Haruki’s head with both hands, vigorously fucking Haruki’s mouth, “you’re loving this, aren't you? Fucking whore.” He laced his fingers in his hair, pulling back and forcing Haruk’s head up and came on his face. “What a dirty slut you are, you have two men’s cum on your face. What  other guy have you been fucking, huh?” Then Aki slapped Haruki across the face then released his hair so he fell back down to the futon.

Aki slipped Haruki’s pants the rest of the way off then got in between his legs, using a knee to press the dildo in further and grabbed Haruki’s dick. “You’re still so hard after all of that, but what else did I expect from a pervert.” Haruki heard some more rustling then felt something cold at the tip of his dick. Akihiko shoved a plug in then pulled the dildo out and stuck a few fingers in. “This slutty hole of yours is stretched out nicely, I wonder if it’ll be big enough for me now.” He removed his hand and angled his cock so that it was against Haruki’s asshole and slowly pushed in.   


“ Hnnng , no, p-please don’t!!”

Akihiko reached down to choke Haruki again as he thrusted roughly in and out, “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” With his other hand he squeezed and twisted one of Haruki’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers until it was red and swollen. “You sure have one pretty face for a whore. I guess you would have to be so you can get customers.” Aki removed his mask and leaned down and bit the nipple he was playing with hard, leaving behind deep recesses from his teeth, almost  break ing the skin, and then moved the hand he had around Haruki’s neck and bit him several more times.

Another orgasm was building up in Haruki again but the plug was forcing it to stay. “Please, l-let me cum, I'll do anything.” Haruki mustered out.

“Anything? You've already done everything for me, what more can a whore offer me?”

“ Hnng , please, I beg you, let me cum.”

“Heh, fine, since you ask so nicely.” and ripped the plug out as slammed into his ass, both  cumming  together with a shout, Haruki’s load shooting far with some landing on his face.

Haruki and Akihiko were laying down in Aki's futon, cuddling up in each others arms and ready to go to sleep. "You left so many marks on me, its a good thing I'm off for the holidays." Haruki said as he rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs left deep gouges.

Aki squeezed Haruki closer to him and said, "sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you should have used the safe word if I was too rough."

Haruki nuzzled closer into Aki's chest with a small smile, "no, it's ok, I had a lot of fun..." he trailed off as he fell asleep.

Looking down at the happily smiling Haruki, Aki reached over and grabbed his phone and snapped a photo, "I love you, Haruki."

In his sleep, Haruki quietly responded, "I love you, too, Akihiko."


End file.
